


Bored Games

by Obiwanakin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanakin/pseuds/Obiwanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty get high and play Monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Games

It starts when Jasper uncovers the old box hiding at the top of his mom’s hallway closet. He and Monty are at Jasper’s house for the night and are more than a little bit stoned when Jasper (who was supposed to be looking for blankets) stumbles back into the room clutching the dust-covered Monopoly box high above his head with a victorious grin on his face. “Monty- Monty! Lookit!” He gave the box a tiny, rattling shake to get his friend’s attention.  


Monty looked up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor packing another bowl to squint up at Jasper. "Wha-? Oh, hey, you have Monopoly!“

"More or less.” Jasper said. “ I think some of the pieces are probably missing but we can make it work!”

“Let’s set it up! I call the dog!” Monty smiled widely and set aside his marijuana paraphernalia carefully, making room for the board on the floor amidst the mix-matched blankets and pillows.

Jasper plopped down and then enthusiastically began opening the box. “Fine, I’ve got a better idea, anyway.” Setting, the half-opened box aside, he reached over to snatch a tiny Meowth figurine sitting with may others off of his shelf. “I’m gonna be a Pokemon.”

Monty furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. “That’s… no fair. Can I be one too?”

One look at Monty’s pouting face had Jasper melting. “Sure, fine. You can beee..,” He reached back over and grabbed a random figurine. “gengar.”

“Oh, sweet, rad.” Monty resumed the opening of the box, satisfied with the pick.

“Now help me set this up.”  
As Monty unfolded the game board, Jasper grabbed the small stacks of cards and the tiny houses for later use. After a bit of fooling around with the pieces they finally had the board laid out in front of them with the cards in their corresponding places and each of their figurines at the GO point.  


Monty reached aside and grabbed his bowl and lighter, inhaling briefly before passing it over to Jasper who happily accepted his turn at the pipe. Jasper grinned as he placed the pipe at his lips. With a flick of his thumb, Jasper had his lighter gliding over the green in the bowl. He inhaled the thick oncoming smoke with enthusiasm, holding it in his lungs as he passed it back to Monty.  
“Okay, let’s get this shit started!” Jasper yelped gladly, letting the smoke escape

\---  
And so began the rolling of the dice. Cards were given out and the night went on.  


Much later into the game- and much farther into Monty’s stash- the two boys were hunched over a card-covered mess with strewn-about hotels- with two figurines gone amiss- stoned out of their minds.

“J-Just gimme the Boardwalk, Monty.” Jasper stammered, lost in the haze of this and that.

“No. I won already! Admit it!” Monty cried, slumped against the bedframe.

“Admit what?” Jasper asked, the point gone thoroughly out the window.

“You like me, don'cha?” Monty grinned and winked at Jasper playfully.

“Wha- of course I do! I’ve been in love with you for, like, ever, man.”

Monty’s brain went blank. That was certainly not the answer he’d been expecting. Of course he’d pined for Jasper for years upon years but tha-

Oh. Jasper had moved closer to him. “Can I kiss you?” Jasper asked.  
Monty responded by moving his head forward so that his and Jasper’s lips just barely touched. Jasper, having decided that that was not enough applied more pressure so that their lips could be called successfully kissing.

Monty let out a small, pleased sound and opened his mouth just a fraction wide enough for their tongues to meet and slide together, tasting of pot and tea. After a short minute, Jasper and Monty parted to look at each other in awe.

“Did that just-?” Jasper started.

“Yeah.” Monty finished.

“Cool. Can we… do that again?”

“Tomorrow.” Monty said with a yawn. He crawled up onto the bed with Jasper following.

“Fuck the lights.” Jasper whispered quietly as he curled up next to where Monty was laying on his side, creating a heart of sorts.

Monty responded with a chaste kiss on the lips and then they both closed their eyes.


End file.
